This invention relates to a fluid dispensing and storage system. Particularly, this invention relates to an orally activated fluid dispensing system incorporating an orally activated valve device.
As bodily liquids are depleted, they must be replenished in maintaining a person""s health including preventing injury or even death, such as from dehydration. More specifically, during physical exercise, one loses bodily liquids at a much more rapid pace. Other factors, such as the degree of activity including physical exertion and length of exercise, as well as environmental conditions, for instance, increased ambient temperature, humidity, wind resistance, and even the wearing apparel a person is wearing may contribute to a higher rate of bodily liquid loss. Therefore, there is a need to maintain and replenish bodily liquid supplies to those engaging in such physical activity. Further, there is a need for a way to continuously provide replenishing liquids to those who engage in physical activity as their bodily liquid supplies are depleted.
An example of this need can be seen in bicyclists, long distance runners, hikers, and other athletes that may not have a water supply or a replenishing liquid supply readily available to provide for the continuous need to maintain bodily liquid levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,349 to Fawcett describes a resilient valve and dispensing system for bicyclists incorporating a container having a tube connected to the container at one end and connected to a valve at the other end. The valve has a deformable closure member at one end that includes a slit extending in an axis transverse to the flow path through the valve. When the closure member of the valve is deformed by a user along the same axis that the slit is formed, the slit opens from a normally closed position to provide liquid from the container to the system user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,406 to Winefordner et al. describes a liquid dispensing system incorporating an orally activated valve device to draw liquid from a container through a tube. Winefordner et al. employs a valve that includes a valve plunger that can be depressed or deformed to an open configuration to enable fluid flow to a user""s mouth.
Other drink valves have employed particular shapes that inherently define a bite direction or orientation for operation, or use an excess of irritation ribs providing a less intuitive device. Other drink valves have small or two-dimensional openings, which may not allow for adequate liquid flow or may need a high activating force. Also, other drink valves can become loose or separated exhibiting undesired leaking problems when not in use, or they may include a large outside shape making use of the valve cumbersome and inconvenient.
Although some of these devices may be useful for their intended purposes, improvements can be made to existing liquid dispensing designs that incorporate drink valves. In addition, there is a need to provide a more reliable drink valve that is convenient to use.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a fluid dispensing system includes a valve structure that improves upon and solves problems associated with previous designs. The present invention provides a fluid dispensing system with a fluid source, the fluid source is connected to a first end of a fluid line, and a drink valve is suitably connected to a second end of the fluid line that is actuatable from a normally closed position to an open position when in use.
In one embodiment, a drink valve includes a housing with a first end and a second end. The housing defines an opening extending longitudinally between the first and second ends. A valve member is telescopically engaged and resides within the opening of the housing. The valve member includes a first end and a second end. The valve member provides an opening extending longitudinally between the first and second ends, and defined by an inlet at the first end and an outlet disposed downstream of the inlet toward the second end. The housing and the valve member are in fluid communication and a flow path is defined by the openings of the housing and the valve member. An actuating mechanism includes a deformable seal defined by a resilient sidewall of the housing being deformable about the valve member. The actuating mechanism provides a fluid tight seal preventing fluid flow in a normally closed position, and is actuated to an open position when the sidewall of the housing is deformed to enable liquid to pass through the flow path.
In one embodiment, the first ends of the housing and the valve member are suitable for attachment to a fluid line.
In one embodiment, the second end of the housing is suitable for engagement by a valve operator including a pair of shoulder portions proximal to the second end and disposed about the outer sidewall of the housing on the outside of the housing. Preferably, the shoulders are spaced apart a suitable distance so as to facilitate engagement by a valve operator.
In another embodiment, the second end of the housing includes a chamber in fluid communication with the openings of the housing and the valve member.
In one embodiment, the valve member includes a plurality of ribs that extend longitudinally from the outlet of the valve member, and the ribs define a plurality of apertures in fluid communication with the openings of the housing and the valve member. Preferably, the ribs are commonly connected to the second end of the valve member. More preferably, the ribs reside within the chamber when the valve member is telescopically engaged with the housing.
In one embodiment, the deformable seal of the actuating mechanism includes a sealing structure disposed about an inner side of the resilient sidewall, and cooperates with a sealing member disposed at the second end of the valve member. Preferably, the sealing structure is a sealing lip. More preferably, the sealing structure is a resilient material, and includes a preload so that the sealing structure presses and stretches about the sealing member to provide a suitable seal.
In one embodiment, the sealing member is substantially shaped as a portion of a sphere. Preferably, the sealing member is substantially shaped as a hemisphere.
In one embodiment, the open position occurs when oppositely applied forces press upon and deform the sidewall of the housing to actuate the actuating mechanism to the open position. Preferably, the oppositely applied forces are a squeeze force. More preferably, the oppositely applied forces are transverse to the direction of the flow path and along any radial position about the outer sidewall of the second end of the housing.
In one embodiment, the open position of the drink valve is a three-dimensional opening defined by the chamber, the sealing structure of the housing, and the sealing member.
In one embodiment, the housing is a one-piece integrally molded structure. Preferably, the housing is a soft resilient plastic material.
In one embodiment, the valve member is a one-piece integrally molded structure. Preferably, the valve member is a hard rigid plastic material.
In another embodiment, the drink valve includes a housing and a valve member together forming a two-piece device.
In another embodiment, the drink valve may be actuated by the operator""s mouth, teeth, or hands.
In one embodiment a fluid dispensing system includes a fluid source. The fluid source is a container having a fluid reservoir and is suitable for attachment to one end of a fluid line. The fluid line is connected with a drink valve at the other end of the fluid line. The drink valve includes a housing and a valve member telescopically engaged within the housing. The housing and the valve member are in fluid communication and a flow path is defined between first and second ends of the housing and the valve member. An actuating mechanism includes a sealing member disposed at the second end of the valve member in cooperation with a resilient sidewall at the second end of the housing. The actuating mechanism provides a fluid tight seal preventing fluid flow in a normally closed position, and is actuated in an open position when the sidewall of the housing is deformed to enable liquid to pass through the flow path.
Preferably, the container is a flexible portable container. More preferably, the container is a pack that may be securely harnessed to a user. More preferably, the container may be a pack securely harnessed to a back of the user. The container may be an integral reservoir formed within the pack, or may be a flexible plastic bag detachably connected to the pack.
The present invention provides an improved design of a fluid dispensing system that is more convenient for use and inexpensive to manufacture while still being able to provide suitable liquid flow and delivery to a user. One advantage of the present invention provides a drink valve that is non-directional and may be operated about any radial position about its cylindrical sidewall. The structure of the valve lends for a device easily held in an operator""s mouth, lips or teeth so that it is easy to bite, and is intuitive for a user to find a position to operate the valve. The design of the housing and valve member provide a leak proof valve, and may be actuated to allow a suitable flow of liquid to the operator. Further, the rib structure of the valve member prevents any restriction in flow when the drink valve is actuated. The two-piece design can be easily cleaned and allows the drink valve to be reliably connected with the fluid line.
These and other various advantages and features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out in the following detailed description. For better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should also be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.